Hanami
by willie-chan
Summary: A un año de la muerte de Hokuto, Subaru y Seishirou tienen un inesperado encuentro. El escenario no puede ser más desafortunado... y el desenlace tampoco.


_**Disclaimer: **__Tokio Babylon no me pertenece. La propiedad intelectual le corresponde a CLAMP y a las editoriales correspondientes. Esta actividad no involucra lucro alguno y es sólo con fines de entretenimiento. _

**Hanami**

**花見**

_Por: Willie-chan_

"_Y mientras yo me consagro_

_a mi celebración personal._

_A mi cerezo personal"_

_[Montserrat Juárez_

Existen muchas cosas que se hacen casi por inercia: lugares que se visitan porque los padres o abuelos lo acostumbraban aun cuando ellos mismos pudieron jamás haber conocido la razón. _La imitación es un incentivo poderoso _– solía repetirse, mientras se preguntaba cómo un comportamiento tan antiguo lograba mantenerse vigente. Sólo por eso le resultaba notorio el Hanami (1): era en cierto modo interesante, a un paso de ser arrebatador. Eran momentos como éstos, con el aroma a pétalos de cerezo inundando sus sentidos, en que Subaru subestimaba el poder de la evocación.

- ¿Le has visto? Es Sumeragi Subaru.

Subaru se detuvo ante la mención de su nombre pero no hizo ademán de acercarse al hombre que había hecho el comentario o a su acompañante. Simplemente se limitó a darles la espalda.

- Bromeas, ¿cierto?. Se informó de su muerte en las oficinas de Tokio y ahora vas a decirme que ha estado todo este tiempo aquí, en un parque de Aizu, mirando las flores. El clan Sumeragi tendrá sus asuntos, pero no fingen la muerte de sus miembros. Mucho menos la de la cabeza de la familia.

- Parece que el trabajo de oficina está ablandándole Tameda-san.

- Jamás dije que no hubiera algo turbio en esa muerte.

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- Bueno, tú viste el cadáver.

- Cierto – respondió, como un niño al que le dicen que ha olvidado hacer su cama – No fue una escena agradable.

- Justo mi punto. No creerías en verdad que fue un suicidio ritual, ¿o sí?

- Dicen que tenía una hermana que murió días antes. El lazo entre gemelos suele ser muy fuerte. Tal vez enloqueció

- Justificaciones – dijo el otro, lanzando la mano violentamente – Si me lo preguntas, el chico dio un mal paso y la familia se encargó de él.

- Dura decisión

- Tenían una reputación que mantener – replicó con aire de suficiencia.

- Aún así – el menor soltó un suspiro, al dar su batalla por perdida – el parecido es increíble.

Subaru no tuvo que cambiar su posición. Podía reconocer a los dos hombres sin siquiera mirarlos: Murakami Tetsuya y su mentor, Tameda Yoshinori; ambos políticos influyentes de los distritos del este, recién instalados en Tokio un año atrás. Habían solicitado sus servicios a una semana de haber entrado en funciones.

A Subaru se le revolvió el estómago al recordar la muerte de su hermana. La imagen de Hokuto, envuelta en sus ropas ceremoniales blancas y cubierta de sangre, le perseguía a veces en sueños; había perdido la cuenta de las ocasiones en las que el mero sonar de las cuentas le había enchinado la piel. Fue por eso que abandonó su posición de cabeza de la familia. Buscar venganza había sido un incentivo poderoso, lo admitía, y también la excusa perfecta; sin embargo, era su reciente aversión al olor metálico de la sangre lo que le había alejado definitivamente de ello. Su abuela no hizo preguntas y él desapareció sin más

Y ahora ese par hablaba de su hermana como si su existencia tuviera lugar a dudas.

- No te preocupes, tendrán un accidente de auto camino a Tokio.

Tampoco tuvo que volverse esta vez. Sabía que llevaba al menos un minuto observándole y había notado como el otro, sutilmente, se había colocado a su espalda, con la barbilla a la altura de su oído derecho. Sin tocarle.

- Ambos sabemos que no puedes ver el futuro, Seishirou-san.

- Por supuesto que no – dijo él, sin mostrar dejo alguno de decepción – tan sólo es un pequeño juego

- Imaginas sus vidas con algún tipo de desgracia, por lo que veo – lo interrumpió, remarcando lo obvio.

- Algo así. Es mucho más divertido elegir a mis víctimas.

- Eres el diablo

- Un calificativo demasiado ordinario, ¿no crees? – preguntó con espontaneidad mal disimulada – Como esa chica de allí – dijo señalando a una mujer a principios de la veintena – ella también lo es bastante; y poco perceptiva, si me lo permites. No nota que su hermano se ha ido desde hace cuatro días y que es un demonio quien ocupa su cuerpo. Dime pequeño Subaru, ¿lo asesinarás?

- Yo ya no hago el trabajo sucio de la familia.

- Pero aún estás a la cabeza. ¿Si fuera un favor personal – Seishirou hizo una breve pausa a la vez que alcanzaba la cajetilla del otro – de alguien de tu familia?

- Entonces te asesinaría a ti.

- Tiene lindos ojos.

El énfasis intencionado en el plural le restituyó a Subaru aquel deseo irrefrenable de volver el contenido el estómago. Pensó que le divertía observar sus reacciones y sus poco fructíferos intentos por disimularlas, pero la sonrisa burlona que esperaba jamás llego: Seishirou permaneció inmutable

- ¿Te apetece algo de té? – continuó- Detrás de ella hay una mujer de su misma edad que lo bebe. ¿Sabes que perderá a un hijo que no sabe que lleva en su vientre? Posiblemente enloquezca y se quite la vida.

- ¿A qué has venido?

- Es un juego bastante divertido – sabía que Seishirou le ignoraba a propósito. Era algo que hacía con frecuencia y recordó que se había acostumbrado a ello cuando Hokuto aún vivía. Torció la boca al pensar en lo ingenuo que había sido entonces – deberías intentarlo. Comenzaré la historia por ti, pequeño Subaru, así verás que no es nada difícil. Mira a aquél chico junto al hombre mayor, por ejemplo.

Subaru levantó la mirada; enseguida notó que le señalaba a un niño de escasos diez años junto a un cerezo especialmente alejado. La coincidencia le pareció desafortunada.

- Él no lo sabe, pero ha captado su atención. No es por él, por supuesto, simplemente se encuentra cerca de ese cerezo en particular. El hombre lleva cuidándolo por años, es su pequeño santuario, y el niño lo profana. Ha visto, además, cosas que no ha debido ver, así que merece la muerte. Sin embargo – sonríe discretamente – el hombre adora los juegos, así que decide hacer una pequeña apuesta: dejará al niño ir para reencontrarle siendo un adulto y pasará un período exactamente igual a un año a su lado antes de quitarle la vida. Dime ahora, pequeño Subaru – hizo una breve pausa y sacó un cigarro de la cajetilla que había tomado del bolsillo del otro - ¿cuál crees que sea el final de esta historia?

Subaru tragó saliva. Sabía que podía zafarse con un simple "_este juego es estúpido"_, y sin embargo, había algo en lo macabro de la malintencionada similitud que le obligaba a continuar avanzando en esa red de palabras calculadoramente dichas y maquiavélicamente omitidas. El retozar de lo implícito.

- El chico crecerá y le asesinará.

Dejó apenas escapar un suspiro, se metió la mano al bolsillo y recordó que la cajetilla ya no estaba ahí. Seishirou adivinó sus intenciones y le colocó un cigarrillo en los labios. Fue entonces que pensó, por primera vez, que quizás había estado actuando de acuerdo a un elaborado plan, anticipando sus acciones, y que él había estado siguiendo el juego como un tonto.

Hizo el pensamiento a un lado cuando Seishirou le rozó el labio inferior con los dedos.

- Está prohibido… fumar aquí.

La protesta abandonó su boca de una forma bastante menos segura de lo que esperaba. La voz se le había quebrado a la mitad de la frase y había dado la impresión de vocalizar una prohibición autoimpuesta que nada tenía que ver con el tabaco en los parques nacionales.

- Nadie puede vernos - su tono de voz se había tornado más grave de lo usual y, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Subaru, tomó el encendedor e hizo ademán de encender el cigarro. Nada más divertido que romper las reglas.

- Estamos rodeados de árboles, no seas imprudente.

Seishirou se detuvo en seco y le dirigió una mirada que Subaru no logró descifrar. No había apagado el fuego. Subaru lo supo cuando sintió la llama delinearle el rostro. Tenía que mantenerse concentrado.

- Prefiero el mío. Y de todos modos, ¿quién dijo que me interesaba este mundo?

- Quítate la vida entonces.

Esas cuatro palabras le habían costado más que cualquier invocación.

- Eso no, pequeño Subaru. Tengo un interés en particular aún. – y dicho esto, cerró el encendedor de un solo movimiento.

Subaru tragó saliva y se ajustó los guantes. Escuchó a Seishirou mascullar por lo bajo un comentario acerca de la falta de razones para usarlos. Él lo sabía; era completamente absurdo que siguiera usando un pedazo de tela para huir de él, cuando lo tenía enfrente. Se limitó a decir que lo hacía por costumbre.

- ¿Recordatorio?

- Jamás olvido que deseo tu muerte… _Eres como un déjà vu constante._

- La tendrás, Subaru-kun. Es un buen precio a pagar por ser tu dueño

- El Sakurazukamori debe cruzar al otro mundo en manos de quien más ama – Subaru lo dijo para sí. Seishirou le había prometido que le permitiría quitarle la vida y aquella revelación le había venido como un balde de agua fría.

- Es una lástima que sea inmortal entonces. – Estaba demasiado cerca de su oído y su voz era casi inexistente – Hubieras sido un excelente Sakurazukamori.

No dijo más. La mente de Subaru se debatía entre dar un orden a todo lo sucedido ese día, e intentar obligar a su cuerpo a tragarse las lágrimas. Se alejó del lugar mientras veía de reojo a Seishirou caminar con paso firme en dirección opuesta. No sabía que llevaba consigo una mirada que sólo tienen los que han visto la muerte y han escapado apenas de ella.

_(1)__El Hanami es la tradición japonesa que consiste en admirar la belleza de las flores. Esto ocurre, particularmente, en el mes de abril, cuando la gente se reúne a observar el florecimiento de los cerezos ó sakura. _


End file.
